


The Story of Us

by AthenianRavenclaw28



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus' POV, Malec scenes, follows show!verse, poem!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenianRavenclaw28/pseuds/AthenianRavenclaw28
Summary: A poem about Malec. Told from Magnus' point of view.





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Idk but I had written this a while ago and thought why not post it? So here it is.

**First Meeting**

Lights flashed red and blue,

In this Downworld rave where you trust so few,

Your arrow killed the adversary behind,

But my heart felt pierced when I saw you.

**Demons Summoned**

Those hazel eyes alight with angelic fire,

That sharp mind which could never tire,

Your  _parabatai_ is gold, but you're the rarer silver,

In all the takers amongst the Hunters of Shadows, it seems I finally found a giver.

**Sharing Strength**

I have existed for what seems like eternity,

But taking your strength brought me to life,

Your guileless gaze locked onto mine and there's electricity,

You've carved a place in my heart like butter cut with a knife.

**Fighting Your Heart**

Your parents betrayal turned you thoughtless,

Your selfless heart deaf to it's own desire,

You try and cover your pain by seeming heartless,

Tell me brave Shadowhunter, why deny yourself happiness,

By turning into a liar?

**War Of Hearts**

As much as I try, I couldn't turn away,

And you on that alter in your wedding gold,

But you took the chance, you made a choice,

You've taken control of your life, made a statement bold.

**Fighting Odds**

We are so unlikely,

But nothing ever felt so right,

Your parents though opposed to me,

Your smile is worth every insult and slight.

  **I Can't See The Future**

We're caught in this war,

This thing between us still so new,

Already being tested, already being strained,

But I know,  _I know_ , we'll pull through.


End file.
